Noctiluca
by fushinoadei
Summary: Allen's been having some weird dreams recently. He dreams he's a fairy of some sorts in a beautiful world he has never seen. But at the eastern part of this beautiful world he meets a long haired fairy prince with quite the temper. When he starts slipping from consciousness, will he ask for help? Yullen AU
1. Chapter 1: Is this a dream?

Chapter 1: Is this a dream?

Warm light entered from partially open curtains, crawling slowly the small bed that stood near the window. Eventually, the light made its way to white soft locks in the middle of blankets and pillows. The owner of the crown of white hair didn't seem to notice the presence of the morning light at first, but as time passed the overall brightness made him come back to his senses.

Allen slowly opened his eyes, only to be followed by a yawn and a groan. _Damn, my head_ , he thought as he detangled himself of his sheet.

He woke up with a slight headache, which was a recurrent thing since a couple of months ago. He had considered going to see a doctor, but decided against it. He wasn't fond of hospitals or doctors in general, especially after the accident. However, they would probably say something about his PTS or exhaustion and make him stay in bed and give him medications, which was of course not factible for Allen. He had to work, for God's sake! It is not easy to live alone and save for his future studies, not to mention his debt-racking uncle that would come back to this country sporadically and live within his expenses. He had to admit it, though, the overall idea of more sleep and some days off was taunting. Lately, he had been waking up a little tired everyday, and it would probably go away with more sleep. Who knows?

Finished with that long line of thought, he let his current surroundings dawn on him. Well, it was Sunday, one of the most chilling days of the week; he didn't have to work, but he had to do some laundry and he also had to look for some piano compositions to play next week.

He raised his arms above his head and stretched out. He stood up and opened the curtains, taking a brief moment to watch the blue sky, wind tenderly caressing leaves and the hair of the people in the streets. A peaceful morning, indeed.

The day went by rather uneventful, he finished washing and drying his clothes, he went to get some groceries and met Link along the way. Link was the landlord's right hand. You know, the type of neighbor who knows everyone, and what they do for a living and always attends neighbors' meetings. He was a nice guy, he would always try to help him if he asked for help and Allen couldn't be more grateful for that. He didn't stop to talk though, Link was carrying some boxes to god knows where, and he didn't want to distract him.

After buying groceries, he made a quick stop in a drugstore to buy some sleeping pills. He still believed these recurring headaches he had in the morning were because his brain wasn't actually resting well. A simple and not so accurate idea, but he was no doctor, so that would have to do for that day.

He eventually cooked dinner and after being done with the dishes, he started looking for a composition to play next week. He played piano almost every Saturday in Vulcan's cafe. He was grateful he could play piano and make some money out of it. It was way better than sitting in a cubicle, typing lots of numbers and constantly checking information. The latter, his former job, helped him make a living, but his real passion was music, and hopefully one day he'd be able to dedicate entirely to it.

After giving the composition a double approval and two quick readings, he went to sleep, not before taking one of the sleeping pills he bought earlier.

The all so familiar process of entering slumber started. However that night was really different, he felt like he was awake, although the darkness with no street lights invading his room stated the opposite. He tried to move, but he felt like he weighed a ton. _So what... am I in one of those weird dreams?_

He had heard a bit of what lucid dreaming feels like, but he was never as interested as Miranda was. Yet, it seemed he was entering one, but he wasn't too sure. _Oh well, let's see how this goes_. It isn't like something from there can actually hurt him, right? And it should be fun, seeing as how people always said you can control what you do in there. Maybe he could try flying or something along the way.

Clearing up his head a bit more, and after his eyes were starting to receive information, he stood up, cleaning himself of the mud that he just noticed was previously covering him.

It was dark, but you could see dim blue glowing at some parts. Allen couldn't distinguish what the little pieces of light formed as a whole, his vision still blurred and eyelids heavy as if he was just waking up from a very long dream.

While he was searching for a exit he stumbled, not really used to his legs and body in general. After fully removing the mud, he felt somewhat lighter, the sensation of his arms and legs foreign to him. Although he could see his arms and legs, he had a feeling something was different. It felt like if he was somehow being hold by a string around his hips.

Just as he was about to follow one of the dim lights, he heard light trotting, followed by some voices not very far from his current location. He didn't know how to react at first, who were those people? He quickly gathered himself and started walking far from the voices as quiet as he could be. He felt anxious, but he didn't know why. Were those people going to hurt him? Yes, this was a dream, but he would rather avoid seeing gruesome things, he really didn't need that.

It was of no use, apparently, because he felt a soft hand poking at his shoulder. He turned around and saw a girl, about his same age, holding a blue glowing stick that lifted up some of the darkness in the area. He noticed she had dark green hair and beautiful purple eyes, but what surprised him the most was her voice. Soft and warm, like a lullaby, and it formulated a question.

"What are you doing here?"

And the world was engulfed in darkness. And he woke up to a white ceiling.

Still laid down, he took a deep breath and checked his phone. _4:30 a.m., huh?_ The pill did quite the opposite thing of what he wanted, waking him up in the middle of his sleep for the first time in years.

He gently lifted his left hand to his right shoulder, where the girl in his dreams had touched him. The area was a little bit damp, and he shivered for reasons not so clear to him, _it felt so real_. But he decided to ignore this, he had to go to work later, so he might as well sleep those few hours that were left. And so, he went back to sleep, this time to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hello! Miranda here~ And this is my first fanfiction ever (oh god I'm so nervous _heeee_ ). I actually have a list of fanfiction ideas/plots/AUs and now I'm gonna start writing them! Please note I learned English in high school, and although I do use it to talk to people, my writing skills may be... not so good, and I write most of this in mobile devices, so forgive me for any mistake you may see. Also, my favorite pairing of all times is Yullen, so most of my fanfictions will be of them (also I believe I know them more than any of my other ships... kinda? Good lord please help me)


	2. Chapter 2: Newborn

Chapter 2: Newborn

Miranda looked thoughtful for a second as she stared into the contents of her cup held closely to her face. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." And she sipped her tea, enjoying the warmth and the aroma it had. Truly marvelous: plants were such a precious gift from nature. Her love for a well done tea was something Allen learned when he started visiting her regularly. And although he didn't know much about teas, he tried to get her small presents now and then to show his gratefulness. Like this tea they were currently drinking, what was its name again?

"It can't be, Miranda. I wouldn't have come if this wasn't bothering me, and you know how hard it is for something to bother me."

Here he was. After a week of dreamless nights, he thought that maybe talking to Miranda about it was worth a shot. Of course she was worried when he told her about the lingering tiredness after sleeping and that he had started to wake up once again in the middle of the night. He told her about the sleeping pills, and she gave him a whole speech of how he should avoid taking pills "because they were unnatural and in the past they've done to him more damage than good".

So after a meditation session and some aromatherapy, he found himself talking to her in the living room, enjoying some tea and listening to some relaxing background music. He eventually found himself talking about the weird dream he had some days ago, and how he thought it may be related to his sleeping problems. However, Miranda thought it was no big deal.

"My niece enters lucid dreams all the time and she isn't this paranoid," she started, placing his cup at the coffee table and staring at the mint-green curtains "it's like an adventure stepped up a little. Oh Allen, you should really listen to one of her stories someday. Last time, she told me she saw a giant pile of-"

"Miranda..."

"Allen, Allen, Allen. Don't worry, it was just a dream. Lucid dreams should be fun and relaxing. The aromatherapy should help you dream again, so next time you enter a lucid dream, try to imagine a big hamburger or a milkshake fountain." she said with a warm smile.

"If you say so. But my nightmares won't come back, right?"

"They shouldn't, but please call me if something weird happens, we don't want to live through that phase again now, don't we? And please never do something as fool as taking pills."

Yeah, maybe he was making a big fuzz about it. Miranda gave him a piece of quartz so he could "protect his being from negative energy", but he didn't really believed in those things, so he wasn't going to use it. But it was really pretty, so he might just keep it as decoration.

It was another chilling Sunday morning. He went to grab some lunch with Miranda after the therapy and both caught up for all these months they hadn't seen each other. There wasn't a lot to say anyway: aromatherapy was doing well, but she also started working as a Judo teacher at a gym after she won the national competition. Allen told her he was thinking of submitting an application to the scholarship they offered in Myriard School of Music, to which she offered all her support, she truly believed he could make it.

When he came back home, he met Link on his way to the elevator, carrying some boxes again. This time he asked Allen if he could attend the neighbors' meeting, to which he complied reluctantly. Neighbors' meetings always implied that Mr. Lvellie and Mrs. Pendleton were going to be there, and both were... really special people with really special personalities. But he had skipped last one, and sometimes they discussed really important matters, so he decided he would go.

That was a terrible idea, indeed.

Apparently, the meeting was only to complain about the man living in apartment 2B. Mrs. Pendleton believed he was a drug dealer with a "lousy electric guitar that always startles her", and Mr. Lvellie supported everything she said. _Come on, poor man! Those are pretty harsh accusations_ , Allen thought to himself, but said nothing, as he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. He did play piano, but he was always careful with the hours in which he was able to practice without bothering anyone. But you never knew what could happen, some people were just always angry. Actually, this was the third time he was grateful both lived on the first floor and he on the fifth, there's no way they could hear him from there.

Allen dreaded the whole meeting, so when it ended he exited so quickly he wasn't subtle about it, he didn't understand how Link was able to bear with this. The rest of the evening went by uneventful, watching a couple of movies and eating a fast dinner. While getting ready to go to bed, he noticed the piece of quartz Miranda gave him earlier in the pocket of his jacket. He took it out and inspected his room, analyzing where to put it. He decided he would put it on his nightstand so it could "protect" him. _You better do it, although that task has proven to be difficult_ , he though, a sad feeling nudging him. He ignored it and turned off the lights, slumber quickly washing over him.

He slowly opened his eyes, bright light welcoming him. He blinked slowly and tried to adjust his eyes to the overall brightness. Eyes refocused to a wooden ceiling. _Well, that's new. Last time I was in a really dark place covered in dirt_. He noticed he was laid down on a bed, a soft sheet covering him. It felt warm and comfy, so he let a sigh of content.

Allen tried to remember what Miranda said to do next time he was in a lucid dream. Something with food, and imagining good things... yes! He tried to imagine a big hamburger in front of him, but apparently it didn't work. He tried again, but all he could see was the wooden ceiling. Just as he remembered the milkshake fountain the door opened, and a girl stepped inside. She looked familiar to Allen, wasn't she the one he saw on his first dream? Dark green hair, violet eyes... yup, it was definitely her. But wait, what did she have on her bac-

"You are AWAKE?" the girl raised her voice on the last word, dropping her basket at the same time. Her face also matched her surprised tone, with her jaw slightly open and her eyes big, staring disbelieving at him. Just as he was going to start a series of questions, the girl turned on her heels and screamed "KOMUI, HE'S AWAKE!" in the distance.

"WAIT!" Allen tried to stop her, but judging by the volume of her voice she was already out of reach. Wait, who was Komui? Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to know? _Not necessarily_ , but he really was curious.

 _I want to wake up jeez_ , he thought. But he didn't know how to do it, so he opted to get up and start walking a bit. There it was, the strange feeling something was different with his body, the so ever present invisible string holding him from the hips. Oh and if his eyes didn't deceive him, he thought he saw some kind of purple aura behind the girl from before.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and two people stepping inside the room. He saw it clearly now, both had wings on their back. Fairy wings, and they seemed pretty real too, even if they seemed to be made of light and some kind of glass. The man wearing glasses had slim, violet ones while the girl had lilac ones that resembled those of butterflies. And they looked so happy for some reason.

"See? He's awake!" the girl said while pointing at him with her thumb.

"Can he speak though?" asked the man, who the more he stared at him, the more he believed he shared some kind of resemblance with the girl. Maybe they were siblings? But his hair was a darker color, and his eyes too.

"Huh? Oh I haven't actually checked." she answered, and she came closer to Allen with a bright smile, "Hello! Can you speak?"

"Um, yes and please forgive me if I sound dumb but are you two fairies?" he asked as politely as he could.

Both yet-to-determine fairies looked at each other and started laughing. The girl with the green hair answered him, "Yes, we are, as well as you"

"What?" he laughed a bit disbelievingly, "No, no, I'm not a fairy," he said frantically looking in different directions as if looking for something in particular in the room. His eyes accidentally landed on a mirror that reflected his confused face and there he saw it: a set of two, slim, translucent with a tint of white wings. He slowly turned to face the mirror and kept staring at them, they looked so fragile but so beautiful at the same time. "Oh"

Both fairies showed up behind him and stared at the mirror too, each one resting a hand on Allen shoulder. The man with the dark hair spoke the words which would mark the beginning of change, both in Allen's life and so many more:

"Welcome to Meien, newborn"

* * *

Oh no it has been a month, I'm a terrible person! I'm sorry, here's a longer chapter to compensate it. Also the reason I don't update so often is that a good part is written in disorder, so I always move things from chapter to chapter, my head is a mess. Next one will come up faster.

I checked this a lot of times, but maybe I missed something. If so please forgive me.

Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews! It means a lot to me, being my first published fanfic and all.

P.S.: How do you write Lvellie (last name)? I had to look it up in the wiki, but I swear I've seen other people write it differently…


	3. Chapter 3: Last one (Reuploaded)

Chapter 3: Last one

Allen laughed.

Of course he tried to fight it back, but it was no use. And there he was, bent over, resting his hands on his knees for support, even though no joke was told. It was a defensive laugh, those who have confusion and disbelief attached to it. The other two fairies in the room looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces, their hands drawn back out of surprise. _I can't believe I can come up with all of this_ , Allen thought. Fairies, those wings, this room, those people he didn't knew or ever saw in real life; sure, he was creative, but not this creative, it was unbelievable! He glanced at the other occupants of the room to see if they agreed with his reasoning, but when he noticed their confused looks he stopped, and both stared at him back.

 _Of course, Allen. They don't know they're inside your dream_ , he recalled. _Don't be rude, let's play the part._

"I'm sorry, it's just... nevermind, you wouldn't understand," he straightened himself and put a polite smile on his face, "could you maybe tell me your names?"

The dark haired man blinked a few times and shook his head a bit, waking himself from his introspection. "Right, yes," he cleared his throat. "Again, we welcome you to this realm of existence. My name's Komui, and this pretty lady here is my sister Lenalee"

"Hello!" said Lenalee waving her hand.

"Woah," _I can even come up with names I've never heard, amazing!_ "I'm Allen, nice to meet you."

Komui had a confused look while Lenalee's smile grew wider and placed both hands on Allen's shoulders, shaking him a little while she spoke.

"We're so happy you woke up. Many believed you wouldn't. I think there are still ongoing bets on your state, but here you are! Alive! And you can even talk to us!"

"Now, don't get that hopeful, sis. We still need to perform some tests on him to see if he's 100% alright," said Komui while carefully detaching Lenalee's hands from Allen.

"Komui..." Lenalee turned to look at him somewhat annoyed by his brother's actions.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," said Komui, purposely dismissing his sister and throwing a funny look to Allen, which Allen kind of understood, Komui was Lenalee's brother after all. He masked it all with a light chuckle.

"Thanks. Now I'm curious, why was I not supposed to wake up?" he asked, remembering what Lenalee said.

"Allen, you're an ice fairy," Komui answered with a stern voice. The mood in the room felt suddenly different.

"Am I?"

"Your birthmark and your appearance say so," Lenalee added with her smile still on place, trying to ignore the sudden change.

"Oh," Allen stared at his hands unconsciously and there he saw what he thought to be his birthmark: a blue cross on the back of his left hand. Upon further inspection, he noticed some thin blue veins were visible through his skin. Barely noticeable if you were far away, but there they were, covering almost all his left arm. _Even that shows up in my dreams, huh?_ As he gently touched them, Komui noticed what he was doing and decided to intervene:

"We're sorry for that. We believe those are showing up because your birth was held in harsh conditions. Some believe your left arm was probably sticking out of the mud and without proper coverage, it started to deteriorate slowly. Does it hurt?"

"No."

"That's good to hear."

"We are really sorry for that, Allen," said Lenalee with a hurt expression.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." _'It wasn't your fault'_ , the voice of his uncle seeped from a distant memory to his present thoughts. He stopped that line of thought there, he didn't need that now. "It's not a big deal either."

"Still, we really need to perform you some test in order to confirm you're fully ok. So if you could follow us, please." Komui said while heading to the door.

"Sure."

"Oh, and I wouldn't suggest flying yet, we're not sure if you're able to."

"Wait, can I really use these?" Allen asked while pointing at his wings on his back, visibly surprised.

"We hope so," Lenalee answered with a light chuckle while picking up the basket she had dropped from the surprise. "You say some funny things, Allen," she added before heading outside.

Allen decided to follow them, somewhat hesitant but also curious. He reminded himself again that this was a dream, and just that mere thought comforted him. If something dangerous or something strange were to happen, he would only wake up, in his bedroom, in his apartment, in his normal life.

As he stepped outside the room the first thing he could see was a sunset blocked by trees. Really tall trees big enough to have what looked like little wooden houses attached to them. And if his logic was correct, it seemed he was in one of those houses too. He approached the wooden railing to take a look of how high up he was: about 10 meters above the ground. Suddenly the "dream reminder" omen lost its effect and he took a step back, he really felt he could fall and get hurt so he decided to avoid look down from now on. He focused instead on the wooden bridges that connected the trees, the fairies that flied to different rooms, some carrying baskets like the one Lenalee had and others wore white coats. A warm breeze caressed his skin, and the refreshing scent of the forest lingered in the air.

"Woah"

Now he remembered it, he read it somewhere or somebody told him a long time ago. _Yeah, that's the solution!_ To wake up from a dream you must pinch yourself. And so, Allen pinched his arm as hard as he could. "Ouch"

"Ooh, that looks painful, why did you do that?" Lenalee asked.

"Sorry it's just... it's amazing," he answered, still mesmerized.

"I knew you would like it, and no, this is no dream," she added, then followed her brother.

He let out a sigh, he wasn't going anywhere apparently, so it would be better if he just followed them wherever they go. While they were crossing the bridges, Komui continued talking:

"Now, Allen. Yours is such a special case, we've never seen someone like you before. You already have a name, that's really new."

"Wait, what? My name?" Allen asked. What was wrong with his name?

"Of course!" Lenalee turned on her heels to face him and started to walk backwards. "You are a newborn, you weren't supposed to have a name," she turned again and added in a low voice "I was actually looking forward to decide one for you."

Allen was really confused and wanted to ask what that mean, but they arrived to some sort of large basket made from wood and fabric with ropes and sacks.

"We'll take the elevator. We're heading to the main building of the hospital, if you were wondering," Komui explained and once everyone got inside he pulled a lever, and the basket started its descent. Once they reached ground level and got out Allen decided it was time to search for some answers.

"Um, Komui? Lenalee?"

Both fairies turned their heads as they were walking, signaling they were listening.

"Earlier you said, or at least that's what I understood, that I wasn't supposed to wake up because I'm an ice fairy?"

Both stood silent, the ambience felt somewhat tense and Allen wondered if he had asked the wrong question.

"Yes, something along those lines" Komui turned his head to look in the distance and resumed walking.

"What does that even mean?"

Lenalee shifted her gaze between his brother and Allen, debating if she should tell the new fairy the truth. When she received a sign of approval from her brother, she proceeded:

"Ice fairies were extinct centuries ago. As far as we know, you are the last one"

Allen felt a sudden rush of cold creeping up his back. Fear and sadness were present inside him, although he didn't know why. He unconsciously took a step back, and Komui took notice of his reactions, so he hurried up and tried to mend it:

"Don't worry, Allen. You're not in danger, we're experiencing a period of incredible peace. The things that tormented us and especially your kind are no longer here."

More and more questions piled up in Allen's head, but he noticed they had arrived to a large building that he assumed was their destination, so he saved them for later. As soon as he stepped inside he was greeted with a lot of surprised and excited welcoming voices. A sea of faces and names rushed in from of him, faster than anyone could process, as well as curious eyes, questions and handshakes. It was chaos, but also so lively so Allen liked it. The majority were wearing white coats, although he did see some fairies that didn't belong to the hospital that sneaked in out of curiosity.

Examinations were nothing out of the ordinary. They were mostly to check if he could move, speak, his reflexes and physical condition overall. But when it came to his wings, they told him not to use them yet. He could move them, for sure, but they didn't have the strength to lift his body. Komui told him he would explain him some things the next day, after the results were evaluated.

 _Wait, next day?_ , he wondered. Dreams were always random, there was no way he would return here next day. But this was awfully detailed to dismiss as a common one, and he also wanted to know the end of this whole story. Also there was the possibility that various days would occur in a single night of sleep, but he was no expert, was that even possible?

After eating some fish with a massive salad and some fruit for dinner, Komui, Lenalee and some others were discussing where he should live from now on. Apparently, the room he woke up in, and all those houses attached to the trees were like hospital rooms. Lenalee wanted him to live in the same area as her, but Komui wanted to keep him in the hospital room just in case "something happened". That argument had everyone silent for a while. _I bet he just doesn't want me to live near Lenalee,_ he thought as he ate some grapes a couple meters away from the discussion. He chuckled, it was funny listening to them, it seemed everyone was eager to help him and get to know him better. Lenalee said he didn't want Allen to catch any sickness from the other patients and the argument resumed. After a lot of back and forth, it was settled that he would live in the hospital room until his condition was stable and all questions answered.

Nighttime arrived, and as he was returning to his room he stared at the current landscape. The lanterns hanging near every room and bridge lifted the darkness, and paired up with the fireflies gave the night a magical touch. With this beautiful picture in his head he went to bed, ready to sleep but also reviewing what happened. The thought of being the last ice fairy left unsettled him, and almost seeped fear in him again; after all, "extinct" is a harsh word that implied bad things happened. But then he remembered his little omen: this was all a dream, a nice and bright dream, with nice people and amazing colors; these are not serious problems.

As Komui said, these were "times of peace". With that last thought in mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

Remember how I said the next update would be up sooner? I failed lol. I'm sorry! My co-workers went crazy for a while and I got Persona 5 so… yeah. I love that game _aaaaaaah_

But yay! Longer chapter!

As you can see, updates will be monthly, but I really want them to be up sooner so I'll try my best.

Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! Omg so many people following this, I'm actually kinda nervous. As always, I read this a lot of times but maybe I missed some errors, so sorry for that.


End file.
